la prêtresse d'Avalon
by la fee carabine
Summary: après la mort de Dumbeldor,Harry Ron et Hermione trouve de l aide auprès d'un personne innatendu pour les aider dans leur quete RWHGHPGW chap 5 arrivé
1. Chapter 1

salut alors ceci est une première fanfiction basée sur les 6 livres plutôt que sur les films. heu pour débuter c est le point de vue de harry mais cette histoire et quend même en grande partie une ron/ hermione. pour ce qui est de la parrution tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps qui est instable. je m excuse déja pour les fautes d orthographe et de conjugaison malgrè un bac L c 'est pas sa qui ma rendu meilleure dans ses domaines lol.

bonne lecture.

1) **Nouveau départ**

L'aube rougeoyante éclairait faiblement la rue de Privet Drive. Malgré tout quelqu'un d'attentif et surtout de réveillé à cette heure matinale aurait pu apercevoir deux volatiles se diriger vers une petite fenêtre situer sur la façade de la maison portant le numéro 4. Un hibou grand duc couleur chocolat tapa du bec sur le carreau attendant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Il du répéter son geste à plusieurs reprises avant qu'un jeune homme leur accorde l'accès. Le garçon était plutôt grand avec le teint pâle, ce qui créait un contraste frappant avec ses cheveux brun. La seule tache de couleur sur ce corps était des yeux d'un vert émeraude étonnant. Dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte les deux hiboux vinrent se poser sur le bureau présent dans la pièce. Le garçon tendit le bras pour saisir la lettre accrocher à la patte d'une chouette effraie. Sur le parchemin il put lire :

_Harry James Potter_

_Chez son oncle Vernon Dursley_

_4° Privet Drive_

_Troisième fenêtre, façade Ouest_

Il remarqua le cachet du Ministère de la Magie sur la cire scellant la missive. Harry sentit un brin d'angoisse monté en lui. En effet le Ministère ne lui écrivait jamais pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Il se remémora son expérience avec Dobby, l'elfe de maison et les Détraqueurs dans Magnolia Cressent. Soupirant, il décida néanmoins de lire le parchemin :

_Mr Potter_

_Vos 17 ans révolus depuis maintenant 6 heures et 18 minutes…_

Harry stoppa sa lecture et regarda son calendrier et il vit que c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Son 17éme anniversaire. Il pensa avec tristesse qu'il venait de perdre la seule chose qui le liai encore à sa mère, mis à part des photos et des souvenirs rapportés : sa protection. Lily Potter avait fait don de sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils et lui avait assuré 16 ans de protection contre Voldemort.

… _et en cette qualité de sorcier majeur nous vous annonçons que vous êtes désormais classé parmi les sorciers de second cycle. Comme vous le savez sûrement ce nouveau statut vous autorise à pratiquer la magie dans votre domicile et dans les endroits sorciers, loin des Moldus._

_Toutes transgressions des lois Magiques vous condamneraient à une peine allant d'une simple amende à un emprisonnement à Azkaban. _

_En espérant que vous ferez bon usage de ces nouvelles libertés. _

_Veuillez agrée mes sincères salutations._

_Xavière Roberts, sous- directrice du Département de la Justice Magique _

Harry souleva un sourcil d'un air ironique, en se demandant si le meurtre d'un sorcier psychopathe, totalement allumé et lier à lui par une prophétie faisait partie de ses nouvelles libertés. Il faudrait demander à Mrs Roberts ce qu'elle en pense ; se dit le jeune homme.

Il entreprit ensuite de lire la seconde lettre apportée par le hibou couleur chocolat. La missive était d'une couleur atypique pour un parchemin. En effet ce dernier était d'un orange flamboyant (pour ne pas dire orange Weasley). Il put lire sur la lettre :

_Harry(nouchet) Potter_

_Celui-qui-à-survécu-aux-jumeau-Weasley_

_4° Privet Drive_

_Chez ses crétins de Moldus_

_Objet : publicité des nouveautés de farces et attrapes_

Un large sourire barra le visage du Survivant rebaptiser Harrynouchet.

Il dépliât le parchemin qui atteint un format A3 rempli de photos animées des différents articles mis en vente avant la rentrée des classes. Il parcourut avec des yeux rieur le prospectus avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas une simple publicité mais aussi et surtout une lettre de ses amis habillement dissimuler par Hermione dans les lettres des Jumeaux. Ils avaient trouvé ce moyen de communication sur le trajet du retour entre Poudlard et Londres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se transmettaient des nouvelles par ce biais, c'est notamment grâce à ça qu'il avait appris que Ron avait obtenu son permis de transplanner , 15 jours auparavant. Il chercha pendant quelques instants l'objet qui le mettrai sur la voie du mot de passe, car cette lettre fonctionnait à quelque chose prés comme la Carte des Maraudeurs : un mot de passe réorganisait le parchemin pour former un toute autre lettre.

Lorsqu'il passa sur la présentation d'une plume auto correctrice, il put voir que la plume en photo écrivait en petit caractères : Roonil Wazlib. Harry pensa que cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence avec la mésaventure de Ron et décida de tenter se mot de passe car rien d'autre ne lui paraissait correspondre.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin en prononçant d'une voix claire : Roonil Wazlib. Le sort toucha le parchemin qui se mit à tressaillir, Harry vit les lettres se mouvoir pour se réorganiser, les images se ranger d'elles mêmes sur les côtes du parchemin pour laisser place au message caché. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Ron, son meilleur ami.

_Harry._

_J'espère que tu n'as pas mis trop de temps pour trouver le mot de passe mais Hermione s'est donner un mal de chien pour ensorceler ce parchemin. Si je t'écris c'est pour te dire que nous passerons te chercher vers 7 heures ce matin avec Hermione et que nous t'offrirons notre cadeau d'anniversaire avant de rentrer chez nous. _

_A plus tard, Ron._

_P.S : si il y a un problème pour l'horaire ou le jour renvoie une lettre avec Archimède c'est notre nouvel hibou domestique. Errol se fait trop vieux. _

Harry tourna la tête vers son réveil qui indiquait 6 heures 40. Il n'avait pas à paniquer car sa malle était faite depuis 3 jours et qu'il n'avait guère faim. Une simple douche et il serait prêt. Il décida d'envoyer Hedwige au Terrier en lui disant qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son réveil qui indiquait 7 heures tapantes. Il tourna vivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit deux « pops » caractéristique d'un transplanage et un poids sur le lit ou il était assis.

La première personne était une jeune fille de taille moyenne avec de anglaises couleur châtain et des yeux couleur chocolat parsemés de paillettes ambrées en deux mots : Hermione Granger. La deuxième personne, celle qui avait atterri sur son lit n'était autre que Ron Weasley, un garçon d'un taille imposante avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bleu turquoise.

Tout trois se sourirent avant qu'Harry ne lance les hostilités :

« - Ron, t'as eu ton permis dans un paquet de Chocogrenouille ? Descend de mon lit s'exclama le survivant avec un sourire railleur.

Désolé, mais j'ai encore du mal avec les atterrissages répondit le rouquin d'un ton irrité ; au fait oui je vais bien et bon anniversaire. »

Hermione soupira à l'entente de leur « joute » verbale.

« - Ron, je te rappelle que ta mère nous attend à midi pour le repas. On ferrait mieux d'y aller.

- Il nous reste encore 5 heures, Hermione, on va pas arriver en retard.

- On sait jamais ; s'il faut te repêcher au fond d'un lac d'Ecosse sa prendra plus de 5 heures. »

Harry explosa de rire à cette dernière remarque imaginant Ron atterrir dans le lac de Poudlard et s'en faire expulser violement pas le calamar géant.

Le rouquin lançât un regard noir à la jeune fille.

« -Bon dit la jeune fille nullement intimidée, Harry je t'escorte pendant que Ron prend tes bagages. Ok ? »

Harry acquiesça, réduit ses bagages et les tendis à son meilleur ami avec la cage d'Hedwige elle-même réduite.

Il pris ensuite la mains d'Hermione et tout devin flou.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau chapitre tant que j'ai un peu de temps.J avais oublier la dernière fois mais rien n'est à moi, sui lut cru hein?

bonne lecture

2**) Transplannages en série et cadeau plutôt spécial**

Lorsque la sensation de compression finit Harry sus qu'il avait transplanner et qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il ouvrit les yeux pour se situer, mais il ne connaissait pas la ruelle ou ils avaient atterris. Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour la questionner mais il vit son air inquiet alors qu'elle scrutait la ruelle du regard. Instinctivement le jeune homme porta une main à sa baguette. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière eux. Une forme sombre était étendue devant une clôture. Hermione rangeât sa baguette qu'elle avait sortie par réflexe et se dirigeât vers la forme en disant :

« -Alors Ron s'était quoi cette fois-ci ? Un lit ? Une murette ?...

Harry reconnut son meilleur ami et se rapprochât du couple.

-… je parierais sur un massif d'hortensia malgré tout ; finit la jeune fille en aidant le rouquin à se lever et en enlevant une fleur qui s'était logée dans ses cheveux.

Ron quant à lui marmonnait une phrase ressemblant à « qu'elle idée de transplanner ici » « pas tous être parfait.. » ce qui mit la puce a l'oreille du brun : ou étaient-ils ?

« -Heu vous pouvez me dire ou on est ? Parce que là je ne reconnais pas du tout.

-A quelques rues de chez moi, répondit la jeune fille en commençant à cheminer vers le sortie de la ruelle ; j'ai besoin de quelques choses pour… la mission contre Voldemort et ils ont été apporter hier ici. »

Harry hocha de la tête malgré qu'il n'ait pas tout saisi. La ruelle déboucha sur une rue dans un quartier résidentiel. Le trio chemina parmi des maisons moldues plutôt grandes et surtout individuelles. Hermione s'engageât dans un jardin sur leur gauche et sortit un trousseau de clefs. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent pour détailler la bâtisse. Elle était dans les tons gris et blanc en bois sur deux étages et à bien y regarder elle formait un L.

A l'extrémité gauche se trouvait un double garage une dizaine de mètres de mur parsemer de fenêtres le reliait au perron ou se trouvait la jeune fille, en regardant sur la droite de la porte d'entrée on pouvait voir encore cinq mètres de façade grise et une grande véranda qui formait l'angle des deux parties de la maison.

Harry pensa que cette maison pouvait contenir deux voire trois fois celle des Dursley. Ron quant à lui se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver au Terrier avec une maison pareille et il en vint à penser qu'Hermione était issue d'une famille plutôt aisée. Cette dernière leur fit signe d'entrer. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule ils purent voir qu'il donnait sur trois pièces : un grand salon bleu avec des touches de blanc doublé d'une salle à manger, un cuisine, et ce qu'ils pensèrent être un jardin d'hiver avec les vérandas qu'il avaient vu de l'extérieur. La jeune fille entra dans cette pièce. Elle était dans les tons vert et blanc éclairée par la lumière qui pénétrait à flot par les fenêtres, meublée simplement par un salon écru (canapé fauteuils tapis et table basse) un piano droit, quelques plantes. Pour compléter le décor un escalier menant sans aucun doute à l'étage supérieur se trouvait dans le coin droit de la pièce avec une porte donnant sur un couloir sur sa gauche. Hermione s'y engageât avec Harry et Ron sur les talons et il en fut de même quand elle ouvrit la première porte à droite pour accéder à un grand bureau entièrement en acajou avec deux bibliothèques remplies de livres du sol au plafond. La jeune fille contournât les bureaux placés au centre de la pièce et se dirigeât vers une grande armoire, passât sa main sur la corniche pour en ressortir une clef dont elle se servit pour ouvrir le meuble. Il contenait des livres que les garçons supposèrent de magie. Hermione parcourut les rayonnages des yeux avant de saisir une clef ressemblant à celle de Gringotts. Elle ferma la porte et replaça la clef avant de leur dire que ce qu'elle cherchait était dans une autre pièce. Elle partie d'un pas vif vers la porte au fond du couloir et poussa un cri de triomphe qui attirât ses deux amis. C'était sans aucun doute la chambre de la jeune fille. D'une couleur carmin, avec des meubles en noyer, la pièce était simple mais chaleureuse avec une baie vitrée et bien entendu des livres à peu pré partout où ils pouvaient être entreposés. Hermione, assise sur son lit, déballait un paquet dont elle sortit des livres. Elle prit le premier et se dirigeât vers le bureau près de la baie vitrée, ouvrit un tiroir pour prendre une sorte de plan. Pendant que la jeune fille travaillait sur son livre Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Celui-ci semblait gêné et en même temps intéresser pas la pièce ; comme s'il essayer d'en apprendre plus sur Hermione en étudiant son lieu de vie hors de l'école. Le rouquin vira au rouge quand son regard tomba sur une pile de sous-vêtements dans la penderie entrouverte ce qui fit rire silencieusement Harry quand il compris l'origine du rougissement. Un « réducto » marmonné attira leur attention sur Hermione :

« -C'est pour quoi ces livres ? Questionna le brun.

-Le premier est un livre sur l'espionnage et les dissimulations et l'autre et le second sur les codes moldu répondit Hermione, allons dans la cuisine je t'expliquerai. »

Quelques instants plus tard le trio se retrouvait assis autour de la table de la cuisine ; la jeune fille expliqua au brun que le premier livre était surtout pour eux et que le second servirait pour communiquer avec l'Ordre. Ron fit remarquer qu'elle avait penser à tout ce que Harry approuvât. Discutant de tout et de rien, des préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur, de leur futur départ en attendant de partir (Hermione avait dit qu'ils étaient attendu à 8 heures 30 et il était 7 heures 45) ils furent interrompus par le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Ron fit un bond sur sa chaise et Hermione allât ouvrir. Les deux jeunes hommes distinguèrent une voix plutôt grave et celle plus claire de la jeune fille, la porte qui se ferme et la conversation qui s'approchait. Hermione entra dans la pièce avec un paquet dans les mains en disant un sourire aux lèvres :

« -… c'est très gentil Andrew, je laisserai un mot à maman pour lui dire je suis sure qu'elle acceptera. »

Harry et Ron virent un garçon asse grand et élancé avec des cheveux noir et des yeux gris suivre la jeune fille, posant sur elle un regard appréciateur avec un petit sourire.

Le rouquin détesta sur le champ cet _Andrew _alors qu'Harry sourie poliment lors des présentations.

« -Je me demandais si tu pouvait me prêter ton livre sur la peinture Baroque française, j'en aurais besoin pour un devoir d'été, demanda le nouveau venu.

Hermione réfléchit un petit moment avant de dire :

-Il doit être sur une étagère dans ma chambre, suis-moi je vais te le donner

-Comme si je ne savais pas où est ta chambre, dit Andrew avec un air malicieux derrière la jeune fille.

A l'entête de cette phrase Hermione rougit violement, Ron blêmit en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes et Harry regarda la jeune fille d'un air amusé.

« -Qu'… qu'est…arghh…dire ? bafouilla le rouquin en regardant son ami d'un air abasourdit.

- Heu ; elle a du le faire réviser, mentit Harry.

En effet cette explication semblait totalement improbable car elle ne suivait pas un cursus moldu et les regards d'Andrew sur sa meilleure amie avaient plutôt l'air d'être … connaisseur. Qu'il ait été son petit ami ne surprendrait nullement le Survivant.

Néanmoins cela suffit à Ron qui reprit quelques couleurs.

Quand Hermione revint il était l'heure de partir même si elle n'avait passé que dix minutes avec Andrew. Sortant dans le jardin le trio transplanna à nouveau et la même sensation se fit sentir chez Harry. Quand ils atterrirent ils se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et Ron toujours plongé dans ses cogitations sur Hermione/Andrew se trouvait debout prés d'eux. La rue sorcière brillait d'une lueur bleutée que la jeune fille identifia comme des sorts anti-intrusions. Des affiches ministérielles parsemaient les magasins rappelant au trio que la guerre était toujours là. Mais un se détachait du lot par sa couleur violette tapageuse et l absence de tracs collé sur sa vitrine : celle de Fred et George Weasley les frères de Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de farce et attrapes et une jeune femme blonde vint à leur rencontre. Reconnaissant Ron elle leur tendit un paquet qu'ils s'empressèrent d'ouvrir après l'avoir remercier. Le paquet était composé de trois capes, un Scrutoscope, trois tubes à essaie de Poudre du Pérou et d'autre invention inconnu d'harry. Ils se vêtirent et s'équipèrent puis Hermione dépliât le plan quelle avait enchanter chez elle, le scruta pendant quelques instants avant de la tender à Ron et de leur dire qu'il pouvaient aller.

Pour la troisième fois de la matinée Harry eut l'impression d'être du dentifrice sortant de son tube et pour la troisième fois il ouvrit les yeux sur un nouveau décor. Mais qu'il vit ne lui plut guerre : un cimetière s'étendait pertes de vue face à lui. Une panique le prix aux tripes. Pourquoi était-ils dans un cimetière ? Du Polynectar ? Des Mangemorts ?

Il sentit la petite de main d'Hermione se glisser dans la sienne, et un regard chaleureux et un peu fatiguer s'ancrer dans le sien. Non ce n'était rien de cela, et il allait vite le comprendre.

Le Survivant se laissa conduire entre les dédales de tombes, que le couple devant lui avait l'air de connaître avant de s'arrêter devant un double caveau.

« -Ca a été dur des les trouver mais on l'a fait murmura Ron

-On a penser que tu aimera partager un peu de tes 17 ans avec eux continua la jeune fille. Alors joyeux anniversaire Harry. »

Le brun baissât les yeux.

Sur la pierre blanche était graver en lettres d'or :

_Lily et James POTTER_


	3. Chapter 3

3) **Arrivée au Terrier **

Hermione transplana pour la dernière fois de la journée à proximité du Terrier ; ou elle vivait avec la famille Weasley depuis environ une semaine et demie. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre une vague de fatigue se fit sentir dans l'ensemble de son corps. En effet, transplaner demandait une bonne visualisation des lieux et de la concentration mais aussi de l'énergie, et pour les escortes la fatigue arrivait plus vite que seul.

Elle inspira un grand coup, espérant que l'air frai du petit bois où ils avaient atterris l'aiderait à combattre l'engourdissement qui se répandait dans ses membres. C'est grâce a cela qu'elle pris conscience qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas lâcher son poigner auquel il était agripper fermement. Le jeune homme fixait un point devant lui, le regard dans le vide. En fait cette expression il l'avait depuis un moment pensa la jeune fille. La découverte de leur cadeau l'avait fait passer par différentes émotions : la première fut l'étonnement puis tout s'était enchaîner à une vitesse fulgurante, la joie, la douleur, l'envie, et d'autres sentiments noyés au fond de son âme s'étaient précipiter pour sortir en vagues de larmes ; laissant son corps sans force. Il avait pleuré pendant ce qui pus sembler une éternité ; accrocher à elle et à Ron ; puis les sanglots étouffés avaient laisser place à une contemplation muette de la tombe comme s'il essayait d'établir un lien secret avec ses parents.

D'une main légère, elle effleura sa joue pour attirer son attention. Son regard se fit moins lointain et Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les baisser pour la regarder.

« - Sa va aller ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix inquiète

- Je pense, oui … répondit-il d'une voix encore enrouée

La jeune fille poussa un soupir résigné avant de dire :

- Je savais que c'était une idée trop, trop….. enfin je sais pas mais je suis désolée si on t'a blessé

Harry la regarda et souri :

- Ce cadeau est le plus beau qu'on m'ai offert mais sa à été un choc … trop de choses sont revenues. Mais j'en rêvais et vous l'avez fait, pour moi. Vous avez échafauder tout un plan pour sa et sa me touche énormément.

Hermione l'enlaça et le brun répondit à son étreinte en lui chuchotant un « merci ».

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et eut l'air surpris de ne pas trouver Ron près d'eux.

Répondant à sa question muette la brunette lui expliqua que leur ami avait du atterrir plus près de la demeure, elle avait préféré les faire apparaître ici pour donner lui donner le temps de se reprendre leur évitant les sermons de Mme Weasley sur les chocs psychologiques, et autres traumatismes en tout genres.

Ils sortirent du petit bois et se dirigèrent vers le Terrier qui avait quelques peu changer. Hermione capta l'expression de surprise peinte sur le visage de son ami.

« -C'est pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur et c'est que le début. La future Mme Bill Weasley a vu les choses en grand. Tout le Terrier est mis à contribution pour préparé l'événement de l'année.

- J'avais un peu oublié, dit Harry avec un air gêné

- Ne t'en fait pas une fois ici tu ne risque pas de l'oublier, rie Hermione

-Qui doit venir ? s'enquit le Survivant

-D'après ce que Ron m'a expliquer il est prévu que les parents proches de Fleur soit présents, c'est-à-dire environ une dizaine de personnes qui arriverons le matin même de la cérémonie.

Pour Bill, il est prévu qu'il y ait le clan Weasley au grand complet ce qui implique les quatre frères d'Arthur, leurs femmes et enfants. Ne me demande pas combien ils sont j'en sait rien.

Puis pour finir certains membres de l'Ordre, de Gringotts et du Ministère.

Harry fut surpris qu'un tel rassemblement pus avoir lieu, avec la menace Voldemort de plus en plus croissante et les tendances surprotectrices de Molly il avait pensé que le mariage aurait été intimiste avec le moins de personnes possible pour ne pas être une cible.

Il mit fin à ses réflexions quand il passa la porte du Terrier et fut ensevelit dans une vague rousse. Rousse ! Lorsque cette information percuta son esprit il pris enfin conscience de la grandeur de la famille Weasley.

Des roux.

Partout.

Dans chaque coin, recoin et dans le moindre petit espace qu'il est possible d'occuper dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Au strict minimum une douzaine voire une quinzaine.

Il y avait les neuf Weasley qu'il connaissait plus ou moins depuis sept ans (même charlie) mais les autres lui étaient inconnus.

Un grand rouquin pas du tout inconnu traversa la pièce et vit à la rencontre de ses deux amis :

« - Vous, voila enfin ! Je me demandai s'il fallait que je vienne vous chercher ! s'exclama Ron

- Mais c'est quoi tout se monde ! s'écria Harry d'un air ahuri

-Hermione t'a pas dit ? s'étonna Ron. C'est ma famille. Enfin une partie parce que là y a que l'oncle Billius, sa femme Eléonor et ses trois fils. Le reste arrive le matin de la cérémonie parce qu'ils habitent plus près. L'oncle Billius vit en Nouvelle-Zélande alors on les héberges car les Portoloins Wellington-Londres y en à pas beaucoup.

-Wahou et ils sont combien ceux qui arrivent ? demanda maladroitement le brun

- Alors y a l'oncle William, tante Judith et leurs deux enfants, dit le rouquin en comptant sur ses doigts. Puis l'oncle Elian et ses quatre fils sa femme est morte y a dix ans et pour finir l'oncle Peter, la tante Muriel et leurs trois enfants.

Après une courte réflexion Hermione s'exclama :

-Mais ça fait vingt-trois !

-Et encore je compte pas les enfants de mes cousins, soupira Ron, nous on est les derniers de cette génération car Papa et le dernier de la sienne.

-Comment sa se fait qu'on ai jamais croiser tes cousins ou même cousines à Poudlard ? demanda Harry plus qu'intriguer

- Ben on est les seuls à vivre en Angleterre, l'oncle William vit en Irlande et ses enfants sont allés à Poudlard mais comme c'est le plus vieux ; l'oncle Elian vit en France ses fils sont allés à Beauxbâton, l'oncle Peter vit en Amérique et ses fils sont allés dans un institut magique près de Seattle si je me souviens bien et l'oncle Billius vit en Nouvelle-Zélande ses fils sont allés à l'école Van Demien en Tasmanie. Et pour les cousines, Ginny est la seule fille depuis des générations. Répondit le rouquin.

-Nom de dieu, jura Harry encore abasourdit, sa en fait du monde. Quand tu disais avoir une grande famille je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là.

Ron eu un sourire gêné disant « j'y peux rien » mais se reprit :

-Bon faut que je te présente à tout le monde, ils connaissent déjà Hermione

Il se retourna vers la pièce bondée de monde, mis ses mains en porte voix et cria :

- MAMANNNNN ! HARRY EST ARRIVE ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que treize têtes rousses plus une tête blonde (Fleur) se retournèrent vers la source du cri.

Une silhouette arriva à grande vitesse vers le brun et le serra dans une étreinte étouffante. Quand la pression se fit moins forte il se recula et pus voir une Molly tout sourire en face de lui.

« -Harry chéri ! (On n'y coupe pas à cette phrase cultisme lol) Comment c'est passé ta matinée ? Pas trop chamboulé ? demanda-t-elle à toute vitesse en jetant un regard inquisiteur à son plus jeune fils et son amie

- Non tout va bien Mme Weasley

- Tu es sur ? insista Molly

- Parfaitement, renchéri Harry

La main d'Arthur Weasley se posa avec délicatesse sur l'épaule de sa femme et il lui dit avec une voix douce :

- S'il te le dit Molly c'est que c'est vrai. Alors Harry vient que je te présente mon frére Billius !

Hermione regardais la scène avec amusement, un Harry plus que gêné était mené auprès du frère de Mr Weasley puis d'Eléonor et de ses trois fils : Philip, Henry et Liam. Ensuite tout les autres vinrent le saluer, la dernière fut Ginny qui s'avança avec un sourire crispé vers son ancien petit ami lui adresser un petit « Salut » gêné et reparti sans attendre de réponse vers le magasine qu'elle feuilletait. Harry paraissait désemparé par l'attitude de la jeune fille et sa meilleure ami décida de le sauver de ce mauvais pas avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son air d'animal aux aboie.

« -Harry vient on va installer tes affaires, proposa la brunette »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard plein de gratitude, avant de commencer à cheminer vers l'escalier en jetant encore des coups d'œil en direction de Ginny. Celle-ci feignait d'être absorber par les déco florales photographier mais la contraction de ses mâchoires montrait qu'elle luttai contre les larmes.

La voix de sa meilleure amie le stoppa quand elle lui dit :

« -Non, on ne dort pas là haut Harry viens suis nous »

Le brun eut un l'air surpris mais suivit ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers le jardin.

La dernière chose que le trio entendit en sortant du Terrier fut la voix d'Eléonor :

« -Il me rappelle quelqu'un ce jeune homme c'est étrange.

- C'est Harry Potter, le Survivant répondit Ginny avec une note d'aigreur dans la voix »

S'en suivit un concert d'exclamations

Dehors, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être deux tentes ; Ron expliqua à son ami que son oncle et sa femme dormaient dans la chambre de sa sœur et que ses cousins dormaient dans sa chambre, et qu'il avaient fallu qu'eux et Ginny dorment sous des tentes.

Hermione précisa que les tentes leur serviraient aussi lors de leurs recherches.

Le trio pénétra dans la tente la plus petite qui s'avérait contenir une chambre avec un lit double et une commode mais dans un coin le rideau était entrouvert et laissai apercevoir une petite salle de bain.

« -Cette tente sera la mienne pour notre…quête mais pour le moment c'est la votre, expliqua la jeune fille

- Maman à préférer laisser celle avec des lits jumeaux aux filles car elle est plus spacieuse ; renchérit Ron »

Harry hocha faisant signe qu'il avait saisit. Il se retourna vers les deux autres et leur demanda s'il pouvait dormir un peu avant de passer à table. Ron lui dit qu'il passerait le réveiller pour le déjeuner. Une fois seul Harry s'allongeât au milieu du lit et s'enroulât dans les couvertures ; la perte du lien avec sa mère, le cadeau d'Hermione et Ron, le rejet de Ginny et la douleur due à l'absence de Dumbledor ; tout ça l'avait laisser vide et fatiguer. Il na mit que quelques instants avant de s'endormir.

Une fois hors de la tente, Ron demanda à Hermione pourquoi ils avaient mis tant de temps avant de rentré.

« -Il avait l'air perdu, on a un peu discuté et il m'a dit qu'il avait apprécié son cadeau.

-Wahou plus que l'Eclair de feu on a fait fort là ! s'exclama Ron d'un air ravi

Estomaquer la jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et le rouquin compris qu'il avait commis un impair.

- Plus que l'Eclair de feu ? répéta Hermione sa voix montant crescendo à chaque mot ; j' avais raison tu n'as aucune sensibilité Ronald c'est affligeant ! Comment peux-tu comparé le cadeau qu'on lui a fait à un simple balais !

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… essaya le rouquin

- Ne me dit même pas à quoi tu pensais, dit la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans la tente réserver aux filles.

Ron poussa un soupir sonore en la regardant claquer les pans de toile dernière elle.

Se traitant mentalement d'abruti il commença à marcher vers la maison avant de bifurquer vers le petit lac situé au fond de leur terrain. S'asseyant sur les berges humides il plongeât son regard dans l'eau sombre et réfléchit pendant un moment. Comment faisait-il pour dire autant de conneries à la seconde quand il était avec elle ? Ok, il n'était pas connu pour son intelligence surhumaine, ni son tact mais dès qu'elle était là sa frisait le pathologique. Le souvenir d'une phrase comme « Hermione, t'est une _fille_. » lui revins désespérément en mémoire.

Encore un exemple brillant, encore que ce ne soit pas le pire, pensât-il.

Sur son C.V. il aurait pu inscrire dans la case « compétences particulières » : douée en stratégie, se débrouille en Quidditch en temps que gardien et fait tout foiré avec sa meilleure amie en un temps record.

Il laissa échapper un rire cynique avant de poursuivre le fil de ses pensées.

Le plus gros de tout ses froirages, il avait pensé longtemps que c'était de l'insulter en première année mais cet incident avait été remplacé par l'invitation ratée et tardive suivit de l'énorme dispute en quatrième année. Mais celui qui atteignait les sommets connus de la stupidité avait été sa liaison avec Lavande Brown. Et tout sa pour lui faire payer un baiser qui datait de deux ans, pensât-il amèrement. Quand allait-il tirer des leçons de ses erreurs ?

La première étant : éviter de la blesser quoi qu'il arrive.

« -y a du boulot » se murmurât-il

« -je l'ai toujours dit mais personne ne m'a cru ; dit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles

-qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gin ? Soupirât-il en levant les yeux vers sa sœur.

- savoir pourquoi Hermione te maudit depuis au moins un quart d'heure ?

-j'ai dit une énormité pour changer, dit le jeune homme

-qu'est-ce que c'était ? questionna Ginny en prenant place auprès de son frère

-une phrase que je ne répétais pas sinon toi aussi tu va m'arracher la tête, répondit fermement Ron

-tu vois que tu fais des progrès, à une époque tu m'aurais répété mot pour mot ce qui a mis Hermione en colère et je t'aurai arraché la tête pour avoir dit une stupidité pareille, rie la rousse

-moque toi si ça peu te faire plaisir.

-non Ron ; c'est juste qu'il y a des fois où tu ferrai mieux de te taire au lieu de la mettre en colère puis de ne plus vous parler pendant des jours et des jours. De toute façon soit tu t'excuses, soit vous faites comme s'il ne s'était rien passer.

-c'est pas vrai je m'excuse pas tout le temps, s'exclama Ron

-laisse moi te dire que si, et c'est sur parce qu'Hermione est trop fière pour faire le premier pas, et quand elle le fait tu plante tout.

Son frère la regarda surpris.

-à Noël par exemple ; elle a essayer de faire le premier pas mais tu es sorti avec Lavande, si tu crois que sa l'encourage, dit Ginny

Ron baissa les yeux et marmonna :

-j'arrive jamais à la comprendre, de toute façon à quoi sa sert ?

-que sais-tu d'Hermione en fin de compte ? questionna la jeune fille

Son frère la regarda d'un air interdit.

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Il prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- elle est intelligente, droite, juste, passionnée, drôle parfois, rusée, travailleuse, une amie merveilleuse, toujours à l'écoute des autres, forte et jolie, même carrément belle, dit-il en rougissant.

Ginny le regarda, étonner que Ron lui fasse part de ses impressions aussi librement. Il était plutôt réserver pour se genre de choses d'habitude.

-tu sais juste ce qu'elle nous montre en fait, répliqua la jeune fille, tu ne lui as jamais parlé juste pour parler ? Pour essayer de la connaître mieux ?

- non, répondit honteusement son frère

La jeune fille soupirât, ils se connaissent depuis des années et ne savent rien l'un de l'autre pensât-elle avec dépit.

-elle a toujours été plus proche d'Harry en fait, continuât Ron, parfois je me dis que si on est toujours amis c'est grâce à lui.

-non, s'exclama Ginny, si elle est ami avec toi c'est parce que…

-tu vois même toi tu ne trouve pas, dit- il avec tristesse, on a rien en commun mis à part Harry elle aime les études, je déteste ça ; elle hais le Quidditch, c'est ma passion, elle vit dans une maison à faire pâlir beaucoup de Sang purs, nous on vit ici et la liste peu être longue.

Il vit sa sœur prendre une grande inspiration avant qu'elle lui réponde

- je vais t'expliquer deux/trois choses sur Hermione pour t'éviter de lui dire des énormités, Ok

Ron hocha de la tête, étonné par la situation.

-bon comme tu le sais, enfin j'espère, Hermione est née de parents moldus tout deux dentistes.

Lorsque sa mère appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle et son mari n'avaient pas fini leurs études et vivaient dans un petit appartement plutôt miteux dans le centre de Londres. Lorsqu'il apprit pour la condition de sa femme, Mr Granger décida qu'il était impossible de garantir la santé d'un nouveau né dans ce lieu. Il décida donc d'acheter la maison que tu as vue ce matin. Les maisons individuelles dans la banlieue de la capitale son plus qu'excessivement chères. Mais il voulait le meilleur pour sa famille il emprunta de l'argent à une banque pour pouvoir s'offrir ce rêve. Il travailla beaucoup pendant la grossesse de sa femme pour obtenir ses diplômes avec un an d'avance et il trouva un travail dans un cabinet. Mme Granger quant à elle mis au monde Hermione tout en continuant ses études, et soutenait son mari qui enchaînait les travails de jour et de nuit à une vitesse incroyable. Elle obtint son diplôme l'année suivante et trouva elle aussi un emploi dans le même cabinet que son mari. Pour rembourser l'emprunt fait auprès de la banque ils devaient travailler comme des forcenés et surtout confier la garde de leur bébé à ses grands parents. Quand Hermione eut trois ans ils moururent dans un accident de voiture, elle fut donc confiée à des jeunes filles opère novices ou à des nounous inexpérimentées et pour certaines cruelles.

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, et remettre les brides d'information qu'elle avait dans le bon ordre. Ron était stupéfait du début de vie qu'avait eu sa meilleure amie, enfin amie ou plus parfois.

-Hermione m'a dit qu'une avait été particulièrement odieuse avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, reprit Ginny avec un accent douloureux dans la voix, ce même sentiment se peint sur le visage de Ron en même temps que la colère. Comment pouvait-on être odieux avec des enfants de sur croix avec son Hermione.

-elle n'as jamais voulu me répéter les paroles qu'elle avait entendu mais sa a été asse choquant pour qu'elle s'enferme dans sa bulle, que débute sa passion de la lecture, que naisse sa profonde aversion pour l'injustice. Elle a grandi dans une grande maison, sans parents présents, avec des gens incompétent pour s'occuper d'elle. L'école n'a rien arrangé non plus, la présence d'autant d'enfants a été un second choc pour elle qui n'avait connu que quelques cousins. Et puis être une sorcière la mettait à l'écart des autres. Pour nous c'était simple de dire à Maman ou à n'importe qui d'autre qu'on pouvait faire voler des choses et d'être cru. Hermione a été prise pour folle quand elle a expliqué à son professeur qu'elle faisait bouger les choses en les regardant ; elle a été suivie par des médecins et tout le tremblement.

Ginny interrompit à nouveau son récit

-en recevant sa lettre pour Poudlard elle a eu l'espoir que tout changerai mais les premier mois étaient durs, elle été de nouveau mis au banc parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, trop travailleuse, pas asse drôle ; elle voyait les groupes d'amis se former mais elle n'était dans aucun. Après je pense que tu connais l'histoire.

Ron lui fit signe que oui, encore ébahi d'apprendre qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu cette vie dorée qu'il lui avait imaginer.

- si elle aime tant le Terrier c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'une familles qui l'attend, Maman l'a adopter en même temps qu'Harry je pense. Pour le reste, tout ce trouve dans son enfance elle a l'air d'être forte mais derrière ça c'est quelqu'un qui cherche à être reconnue pour ce qu'elle est, à être aimée, et protégée aussi.

- sa explique Victor, Mc Laggen, Andrew et les autres que j'ai jamais vu je suppose, dit Ron d'un air affliger.

- heu Victor et Andrew peu être mais Mc Laggen c'était juste pour te faire enrager, répondit Ginny d'un air désolé.

- me faire enrager ?

- c'est ce qu'on en a tous déduit oui, dit la jeune fille

-tous ?

-moi, Dean, Neville, Harry tous quoi.

-oh d'accord,

Il resta encore quelques seconde à contempler l'eau du lac, avant d'inspiré et demander à sa sœur :

-et toi comment sa va ? Je t'ai observé à l'arrivée d'Harry et…

La jeune fille à ses côtés se tendit légèrement mais finit par répondre que c'était un peu dur au début, mais qu'elle allait faire des efforts pour être plus détendu en présence de son ex petit ami.

- il ne reste que quelques avant que vous partiez, je vais pas lui gâcher ses derniers moments de calme en me montrant désagréable, dit Ginny

Les deux plus jeunes Weasley restèrent encore une bonne heure à discuter d'Hermione, Harry, du mariage, et de la guerre en approche.

Le repas de midi fut consacré à fêter l'anniversaire du Survivant et l'après-midi a préparé le Terrier pour l'autre événement des vacances.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à tout ceux qui on laisser une review et un merci quand même à ceux qui lissent sans en laisser (j'en fait parti pour les autres lol) !

Ma mère pense que je suis dingue parce que je souri comme un gamin le matin de Noël (petit yeux brillant et tout le tremblement) et elle pense à me faire interner. Mais c'est pas grave elle devra s'y faire sa fille unique devient barrée quand on lui laisse des messages.

Donc pour les réponses perso un merci à ma première lectrice **emmi la belinette** : je suis contente que sa te plaise et la suite elle arrive quand je peux.

Ensuite **Virg 05 **: merci et pour Ron je l'adore alors comme le proverbe le dis si bien « qui aime bien châtie bien » ce n'est donc que le début (non je vais essayer de le faire grandir un peu il fera moins de bourdes). Pour le second chapitre un méga merci mais ma tête va plus passer les portes (asses petites chez moi en plus) et pour l'idée du cadeau il leur en glisse un mot à la fin du livre 6 j'ai juste eu à développer un peu.

Pour **Calypsotitaua** (j'espère pas mettre planter en recopiant) le bouton suite fait des apparitions quand mon esprit tordu trouve une suite potable lol. Merci pour les compliments sur l'écriture je pensait parfois que c'était beaucoup trop brouillon mais sa doit pas l'être tellement vous avé eu le courage de finir les premiers chapitres ! Je suis contente que tu soi tomber dessus mais ton avidité va être un problème parce que je vais déménager très prochainement mais je vais les écrire o brouillon comme j'aurais qu'a les recopier.

Et pour finir **Lyra Parry** merci faut juste attendre de voir comment sa continue maintenant !


	4. Chapter 4

4) **L'invention des Jumeaux**

Dire que la semaine suivant l'arrivée d'Harry au Terrier fut mouvementée, aurait été en dessous de la réalité.

Entre les fleurs, l'essai des robes ou des costumes, la mise au point du menu, l'arrivée de hiboux pour confirmée la présence des invités, les allés- retours sur le Chemin de Traverse, le permis de transplanage d'Harry, les crises de nerfs de Molly et/ou Fleur et les airs de tueur que Ron affichait lorsque Hermione discutait avec Liam ; la vie dans la maison des Weasley était éreintante.

Et la veille du mariage n'échappait en rien à cet état d'effervescence, Fleur hésitait toujours entres les couleurs des nappes, Molly s'affairait à tout vas dans « sa » cuisine, Harry et Ron finissaient de chasser les gnomes qui s'étaient infiltré pendant la nuit dans les allées de banc, Hermione enchantait les compositions florales pour quelles flottent au dessus du cercle d'union et Arthur, Charlie et Bill finissaient de monter la tonnelle recouverte de glycines sous laquelle se déroulerait le repas et le bal.

Les Jumeaux quand à eux étaient accroupi derrière un buisson et discutaient.

« -Ca pourrait être drôle et on verrait tester son efficacité, dit le roux de droite

-c'est vrai que c'est pour Noël et qu'on a toujours pas vérifier que sa fonctionne, répondit son jumeau

- ce serait mieux avant de le produire de voir ce que sa donne.

-Ok je vais en chercher un dans ma malle toi tu trouve l'endroit ou l'accrocher »

Sur cet dernière phrase George se redressa et parti vers la maison, tandis que Fred inspectait les lieux pour trouver un endroit ou beaucoup de monde passait mais assez loin des yeux de leur mère. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de George. Les yeux de Fred croisèrent le regard interrogatif de son jumeau et d'un mouvement de tête il lui indiquât le lieu qu'il avait choisit. George jeta un rapide coup d'œil et approuva le choix de son frère.

Un appel se fit entendre annonçant que le repas de midi était servi.

Tout le monde se dirigeait vers les tables dressées devant la petite maison mais les Jumeaux arrivèrent avec un peu de retard.

Durant le repas les discutions allaient bon train soi sur le Quidditch, le mariage, ou bien les dernières réformes ministérielles. Seuls Fred, George, Hermione et Liam restaient silencieux, les deux premiers étaient occupés à manger et à surveiller du coin de l'œil qui partirait en premier de la table et les deux autres parce qu'ils étaient coincés entre des discutions qui ne les intéressaient pas.

Hermione fini rapidement son déjeuner et reparti vers ses composition florales, Liam la suivit rapidement lassé d'entendre parler de la réforme des lois de Nosmoth et des plats typiques français.

Il rattrapa la jeune fille alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la piste de danse sous la tonnelle. Ils franchirent en même temps le seuil et une chose étrange se produisit. Les deux jeunes gens furent entourés d'une sorte de bouclier rouge criard, alors qu'un bout de gui se mit à brailler « UN BISOU ! UN BISOU ! » sur tous les airs connus.

Hermione et Liam restèrent ébahi et stupéfait.

Du côté du reste du groupe tout se déroulait le plus calmement du monde lors qu'une musique assourdissante et une voix nasillarde de lutin qui scandait « un bisou » se firent entendre.

Toute la tablée se jeta des regards étonnés mais les Jumeaux partirent à toute vitesse vers la source du cri, se retenant difficilement de rire. Ils furent suivit par toute la famille et les invités.

Ils ne furent pas déçus du spectacle.

Hermione et Liam étaient enfermés dans une bulle rouge pétard, avec une sorte de couronne de gui parsemée de lutins rouges et verts dansant sur des décorations de Noël.

Dès qu'ils furent asse près Fred et George explosèrent de rire très vite suivit par un bonne partie de l'assemblée, seule Molly jetait un regard sévère sur ses fils.

« -Fred, George sortez les de là de suite ! leur ordonna leur mère rouge de colère.

Les deux farceurs calmèrent leur rire et répondirent :

- on ne peut rien faire c'est du gui ensorcelé. Le cocon ne se désactive que de l'intérieur.

- nous n'avons pas nos baguettes, dit Hermione avec un regard anxieux

-sa ne sert à rien, la seule chose qui permet l'ouverture c'est d'exécuté l'ordre donné par le gui, s'exclama George. »

Le rire des Jumeaux redoubla mais Ron blêmit à l'annonce faite par ses frères.

Dans le cocon Liam se retourna vers sa co-détenue le visage rouge et pris une grande inspiration pour dire avec un sourire gêné :

« -bon…ben, on s'embrasse et c'est fini »

Hermione jeta un regard furieux aux personnes dans le jardin avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme et d'hocher la tête.

Pour Ron l'annonce de ses frères lui fit l'effet d'un sort de gel sur les veines. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione ne laissait pas son cousin indifférent et qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble et l'idée qu'il puisse se passer quelque choses entre eux l'effrayait.

Il regardait donc la fille qu'il aimait hocher de la tête vers son cousin, plus rouge que les boules de gui, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuyer sur l'épaule du jeune homme et tendre son visage vers celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier embrassa légèrement mais néanmoins quelques minutes Hermione.

Lorsque celle-ci se recula pour regarder autour d'elle, elle constata que le bouclier était toujours là.

« - Fred, George c'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla la jeune fille » pour tous ceux qui connaissent un temps soit peu la brunette l'entendre jurer et très mauvais signe ; mais les Jumeaux se contentèrent de sourire innocemment avant de dire

« - Le bouclier dépend du baiser désiré, expliqua George

- Rose pâle c'est pour un baiser sur la joue, rouge rosé c'est un baiser sur la bouche et… rouge c'est pour un baiser passionner diront nous, énuméra Fred »

Les yeux des deux prisonniers s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et les rires du groupe redoublèrent tandis que Ron palissait encore un peu plus.

Hermione plus qu'agacée par la situation se retourna vivement vers Liam, mis ses bras autour de son cou, plaqua son corps contre celui du jeune homme pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Le baiser se fit passionné quand Liam y répondit avec un enthousiasme non partagé par sa compagne. Lorsque le couple n'entendit plus la voix scander son refrain entêtant, ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés. Hermione fit un sourire forcé au jeune homme et partit vers ses préparations, le laissant planter là.

§§§§§§

Tout était fin prêt en début de soirée, comme le mariage était prévu le lendemain après-midi ; la fin de journée et la nuit était consacré à une coutume moldue : l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ou jeune garçon.

D'abord pas très emballée par l'idée Molly avait fini par céder et partait donc passer la nuit au Chaudron baveur avec Arthur, Billius et Eléonor ; les filles partaient pour la France en Portoloin rejoindre les cousines de Fleur, elles rentraient par le même moyen dans la soirée; et les garçons restaient au Terrier.

Molly avait tout de même tenus à être de retour avant midi « au cas ou » avait elle dit.

La soirée touchait sur sa fin car il était presque quatre heures du matin et qu'ils devaient se lever vers onze heures pour être fin prêt, mais plus Ron y pensait plus : il était stressé ; les filles devaient rentrées dans quelques instants et cela voudrait dire qu'il passerait la nuit avec Hermione. Et tout cela grâce à Ginny :

_Flash back_

_Ron regardait Hermione faire un sourire forcé à son cousin et partir vers sa table, il entendait les rires se calmer autour de lui, et Harry s'approcher de lui mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'est resté seul. _

_« - Géniale l'invention de tes frères, s'esclaffa le brun _

_Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit :_

_-Ouai sa va faire un malheur pour Noël_

_-Le tout sa va être de… commença Harry_

_- Désolé mais maman m'as dit de vérifier encore une fois que les rosiers carnivores étaient bien isolés, le coupa Ron_

_Son meilleur ami parut surpris mais dit : _

_-Ok je vais aller aider Ginny si tu me cherche »_

_Le rouquin hocha de la tête et s'éloigna vers le bosquet d'arbres à l'opposé de là ou se trouvaient les roses en question._

_Harry le regarda partir et soupira en pensant que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des idiots._

_Ron s'était installé sur la branche d'un grand chêne, ou il jouait souvent avec Ginny enfant, pour ruminer ses pensés, maudire Fred, George et Liam et échafauder des plans de vengeance tous plus boiteux les uns que les autres. Il était là depuis une, peut-être deux heures lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un décapsuler un bouteille en dessous de lui. Il se penchât légèrement et pus voir qu'Hermione s'était installé au pied de son arbre et qu'elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu assis au milieu d'une branche haute à cause du feuillage luxuriant du chêne. _

_Elle paraissait attendre quelqu'un car Ron voyait sa tête bouger de gauche à droite s'arrêtant quand elle entendait une voix s'approcher. Le jeune homme pensa en premier lieux à Liam et une colère sourde se répandit en lui, mais la tête rousse qui apparut avait les cheveux définitivement trop longs pour son cousin._

_« -C'est bon je me suis débarrasser de ma chère belle-sœur, dit la voix sarcastique de sa sœur_

_Le rire léger d'Hermione montât jusqu'à lui et lui redonna le sourire_

_-Je ne t'ai pas attendu longtemps. Alors pourquoi un « rendez-vous » dans cet endroit plutôt reculer ? questionna la brune_

_-J'aime être au calme, rie Ginny. Non, j'ai juste une immense faveur à te demander loin des oreilles indiscrètes de mes frères._

_Hermione lui fit signe de continuer._

_-Bon voila comme tu le sais Harry, Ron et toi vous allez partir faire Merlin sait quoi pour cette fichue guerre. Et il est fort probable que vous partiez le lendemain du mariage n'est-ce pas ?_

_Son amie hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation._

_- Je sais qu'il y a des chances que vous ne reveniez pas avant des mois, voire des années et qu'on risque de mourir à tout instants ;_

_- Tu es optimiste dit moi, s'exclama Hermione_

_Ginny haussa les épaules en disant : _

_- Je ne me voile pas la face, c'est tout. Ce mariage est comme une parenthèse enchantée ; personne ne parle de guerre ouvertement mais on sait que dehors le mal s'étend et que les combats vont bientôt commencer. Je profite des moments encore calmes mais je pense aussi au futur qui reste incertain._

_- Je ne voulais pas te froisser, s'excusa Hermione ; j'ai un peu de mal à considérer tout ce que l'on va devoir faire pour battre Voldemort ; je me dit surtout qu'on est pas asses préparés qu'on est des ados qui se prennent pour des aventuriers._

_- L'aventure sa vous connaît, dit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. Après tout vous êtes le Trio d'Or rien ne vous résiste._

_- Le Trio d'Or ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda Hermione avec des yeux ronds._

_- Un surnom que vous donne beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, particulièrement les Griffondor. Il yen a des moins reluisants aussi mais bon _

_- Je ne veux pas savoir celui que nous ont donné les Serpentard. Bref pour en revenir à ton service que puis je faire ? _

_Ginny pris une grande inspiration avant de dire d'une seule traite :_

_- Ce soir j'aimerai passer la nuit avec Harry. Pour être avec lui une dernière fois avant que vous ne partiez, discuter, rire enfin tu vois._

_Ron retient un hoquet de surprise mais Hermione se contenta de regarder sa meilleure amie avec un air espiègle. _

_Le roux n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa petite sœur, seule, avec Harry, toute une nuit. Il n'avait qu'une unique envie, celle de descendre de sa branche et de lui hurler dessus jusqu'à que cette idée stupide sorte de sa tête de rouquine. Mais il pensa que sa meilleure amie allait le faire._

_- Passer la nuit avec Harry. Dans notre tente je suppose ?... _

_Ginny hocha de la tête plus rouge que jamais. _

'_Elle l'encourage ou quoi ?' pensa Ron_

_- … ce qui veut dire que soit je dors dehors, soit je… elle laissa sa phrase en suspend comme si elle mesurait l'étendue de la nouvelle._

_- Soit tu vas dormir avec Ron, termina Ginny ; ce qui me semble la meilleure solution parce que Maman demande tous les soirs à Charlie de faire le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout est en ordre, et qu'il risquerait de te voir dormir dehors._

_L'information figea Ron. Hermione et lui, dans le même lit, sa ressemblait fortement à toute une pléiade de rêves qu'il avait fait depuis trois ans ; et Merlin sait que certains d'entre eux frisaient la pornographie._

_L'idée de sa sœur n'était peu être pas si mauvaise que ça après tout. _

_- Dormir avec Ron, s'étrangla la brunette ; tu sais que sa va être un supplice pour moi si je fais ça. _

'_Mes rêves vont le rester longtemps' pensa tristement le roux._

_- Si tu lui saute dessus je ne pense pas qu'il dise non, rie Ginny_

_- Lui sauter dessus comme tu dit n'est pas une solution envisageable, rétorqua Hermione._

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Parce qu'il est lui et que je suis moi, répliqua la jeune fille d'un air agacer ; ça ne marchera jamais._

_- Si tu l'aime tu devrai essayer et si c'est pas réciproque envoi lui un sortilège d'amnésie je suis sure que réussit ce sort à merveille, plaisanta la rousse dans l'espoir de dérider son amie._

_Mais ce la n'eut pas l'effet escompter, car Hermione se leva en disant :_

_- C'est bon je t'aide pour ce soir, mais sache que tu me devra un gros service en retour._

_- Merci, merci, merci beaucoup, s'écria Ginny. »_

_La brunette lui fit un faible sourire et partit vers la maison._

_Ron lui était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsque la voix de sa sœur s'adressa à lui : _

_« - Ronnie je t'offre la chance de ta vie. Prend ton courage à deux mains et dit lui que tu l'aime ce soir. Sinon tu vas finir par la perdre. Ok ? _

_Il baissa la tête et vit que Ginny le fixait ardemment comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il était là. _

Quatre heures moins cinq, constata Ron en regardant à nouveau sa montre. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Harry qui était assis près de la porte donnant sur la petite cour du Terrier. Et il fut heureux de remarquer que le Survivant n'était pas à l'aise.

' Au moins je suis pas le seul' pensa le jeune homme.

Le roux pris son verre et se dirigeât vers son meilleur ami avec la ferme intention de lui faire un discours de grand frère protecteur, même si Harry était le petit ami parfait pour Ginny.

« - Tendu ? demanda Ron en s'appuyant contre le mur

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et haussa des épaules

- Comme je suis le seul au courant que tu découches ce soir, c'est à moi que revient le privilège de te menacer des pires supplices au cas ou tu toucherais de trop près à l'innocence de ma jeune sœur, dit le roux avec un air presque menaçant.

- Ce rôle ne te vas pas du tout, répliqua Harry d'un air désintéresser

- Si tu préfère que ça soit Bill, Charlie ou pire les Jumeaux, je peux arranger ça, riposta Ron

L'expression du brun changeât quand les deux farceurs de la famille Weasley furent nommés.

- Tu ne ferrais pas ça, hein ?

- Bien sur que non, je louperais la chance de pouvoir parler à Hermione, mes frères seraient au courant et pourriraient ma courte vie ; courte car Ginny me tuerai avant que j'aie pu dire « Quidditch », soupira le rouquin.

Un air soulager se peint sur les traits de Harry très vite remplacer par un air rusé.

- Comme ton tour d'être un grand frère surprotecteur est passé, c'est le mien, dit le jeune homme.

- T'es fils unique, Harry

- Oui mais Hermione est comme ma sœur, rétorqua le brun. Mais contrairement à toi je vais te dire de tout faire pour sortir avec ma 'sœur'.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? interrogeât Ron

- Parce que si tu est occuper avec Hermione ça laissera tout le temps à Ginny de ; comment t'as dit ça, ah oui ; « toucher de plus près à MON innocence » répondit Harry. Et parce que vous iriez bien ensemble aussi.

- Ma sœur a une mauvaise influence sur toi, dit le roux avec un air dépiter.

Le rire du brun s'éleva par mis le bruit des conversations alentour mais fut couvert par le son caractéristique d'un atterrissage en Portoloin.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent vivement et fixèrent avec attention l'entrée d'où leur provenaient des voix féminines étouffées.

Une à une les trois filles résidant au Terrier firent leur apparition.

Ginny entra comme une furie dans la pièce en pestant après les Français et leurs manières cavalières, suivie de près par Fleur qui essayait de disculper ses compatriotes, et enfin Hermione qui se contenant, avec grand peine, de rire ; fermait la marche.

La première traversa le salon et se dirigeât d'un pas vif vers la porte donnant sur la cours et annonçât d'un ton froid qu'elle allait dormir.

Hermione fit un sourire d'excuse à Fleur et partie elle aussi vers sa tente. Pendant quelques minutes les personnes présente dans le salon s'entre-regardèrent avec étonnement, puis Charlie rompit le silence qui s'était installé, en disant qu'il était plus que l'heure d'aller dormir.

Harry et Ron s'éclipsèrent discrètement vers leur 'chambre'.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sous leur abri de toile, Ron filât prendre une douche laissant Harry dans la pièce ou était le lit.

Hermione était agitée, voire carrément nerveuse et chaque pas la rapprochant de la tente des garçons ne faisait qu'accroître se sentiment.

'Dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore, c'est pas possible. Une nuit avec Ron je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir, je vais être trop occuper à me faire mes films, et demain c'est pour moi la tête de zombie je suis sure qu'il va adorer me voir au réveil. Et si je me met à parler, et que je dis des choses compromettantes. Et … '

Elle tenta de se calmer en respirant à fond devant les pans de toile tendus.

Lorsqu'elle se sentie prête elle chuchota le prénom d'Harry et celui-ci passa sa tête entre les deux partie de tissu formant l'entrée.

Il lui sourit d'un air gêné et la fit entrée avant de partir pour rejoindre Ginny.

Hermione parcourut la chambre du regard et se rappelât que cette tente n'avait pas de lits jumeaux.

'Et même pas la place de mettre un lit de camp bien sûr' pensa la jeune fille.

Un bruit de tissu que l'on déplace lui indiquât que Ron était dans la pièce. Elle se retournât et pus voir qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un pantalon de pyjama avec, elle n'en était pas sure un caleçon.

Le regard de la jeune fille voyageât quelques instants sur le torse finement dessiné du roux.

'Voilà qui va m'aider à dormir' se dit sarcastiquement Hermione.

« - Je savais pas que t'était déjà là, dit Ron. J'ai oublié un tee-shirt, en général je ne me balade pas à moitié nu, précisât-il embarrassé

'Merde mes hormones avaient presque espérés, mais ma santé mentale te remercie' pensa la jeune fille

- C'est bon, Ron. J'en ai vu d'autre, laissât-elle échapper.

Le roux eut un moment d'arrêt en enfilant le reste de son pyjama.

' Vas y ma fille continue à t'enfoncer'

- Enfin… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je heu, essaya Hermione

- Droit ou gauche ? coupa Ron d'une voix éteinte.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille il précisât :

- Le côté du lit, tu préfères dormir à droite ou à gauche ? Ya pas de place pour un lit de camp.

- A droite, soufflât- elle

Il se dirigeât vers la gauche du lit et s'y installât, elle partie à l'opposer et enlevât la robe de chambre qu'elle portait par-dessus son pyjama sans remarquer le regard en coin de Ron.

Le tee-shirt tout comme le pantalon d'Hermione épousait asses peu le corps de celle-ci, mais laissait suggérer qu'il était fin et élancé mais avec des formes avantageuses ; du point de vue du jeune homme installer près d'elle.

Le roux pris sa baguette et marmonna un sortilège pour éteindre les chandelles éclairant la chambre.

Lorsque la lumière fut éteinte, la voix de Ron se fit entendre :

« - Hermione ?

-Oui répondit-elle le cœur battant

-Fait de beaux rêves, murmurât-il

La jeune fille sourie et répondit.

-Toi aussi, Ron »

Pour ce soir il avait laissé passer sa chance encore une fois mais demain, demain il le ferrait. Sinon Ginny n'aura qu'à le tuer.


	5. Chapter 5

**5) Le plus beau jour de leurs vies.**

Depuis quelques temps le sommeil d'Hermione était léger et plus le jour de leur départ approchait plus elle avait du mal à dormir. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir mais sa nuit avait été plutôt calme. Généralement, un cauchemar, une impression étrange ou oppressante l'éveillait mais ce matin ce ne fut pas le cas. Non ce matin c'était un poids sur son estomac et une douce chaleur contre son flanc droit qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Elle promena un regard ensommeillé sur la pièce faiblement éclairé par les rayons du soleil passant au travers de la tente. Elle fixa son attention sur le réveil qui indiquait neuf heures vingt.

' Les parents de Ron seront là dans trois heures et demi, sa nous laisse du temps' jugea Hermione.

Penser aux parents de son ami lui fit réaliser qu'il était sensé être avec elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et tomba face à face avec le torse du jeune homme. Elle compris alors que le poids sur son ventre n'était rien d'autre que la main de Ron.

' Ok comment je fais pour me lever sans qu'il se réveille ?' se demanda Hermione.

Elle tenta de glisser vers le bord du lit mais le roux poussa un grognement de mécontentement. Lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il était encore endormi en tenta de nouveau mais cette fois-ci Ron resserra son emprise sur sa taille, la collant ainsi encore plus contre lui.

Dans cette nouvelle position, le nez d'Hermione ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Ron. Levant les yeux, elle put constater que ceux du roux papillonnaient annonçant son réveil imminent.

Quand il entrouvrit les yeux, Hermione pus voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et celles-ci s'approchèrent pour embrasser légèrement son nez avant de descendre lentement pour étreindre les siennes en un doux baiser.

Elle était surprise, ravie mais surprise quand même. Ron lui était en plein rêve au sens propre, car il n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'éveiller, l'action qui se déroulait n'était que la continuité des songes qu'il avait fait durant la nuit. Mais il reconnut que ce baiser était différent de tous ce qu'il avait rêvé ; des plus romantiques aux plus incendiaires.

Il avait l'air réel.

Lorsqu' Hermione posa une de ses mains sur la joue du jeune homme celui-ci pris conscience que ce n'était pas une de ses rêveries habituelles, il était en train d'embrasser sa meilleure amie sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis des années.

Le baiser prit fin, et Ron ne pensait qu'à une chose :

'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Merde elle va hurler, et me tuer.'

Il allait faire tout un tas d'excuses pour justifier son geste, mais le sourire éclatant qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Hermione le retint.

' Elle hurle pas ! C'est pas normal ! En plus elle sourie ! Elle a pas pus apprécier quand même ? Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !'

« -Bonjour, dit Ron d'une voix nouée, comment ça va ?

' Très spirituel Weasley, plus impersonnel tu meurs'

Hermione retint un rire avant de répondre :

- Je pense que sa va être un bon jour, enfin si tu le veux bien.

La fin de sa phrase la fit légèrement rougir et Ron saisit le petit sous entendu.

- Je ferrai tout pour que sa soit un bon jour, crois-moi ; dit-il en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie dans l'intention de l'embrasser.

-C'est un bon début, chuchota Hermione.

§§§§§§§§§§

Le mariage se déroula plus tard dans l'après-midi selon le souhait de Fleur.

La famille Weasley était présente en grande partie, seul les plus jeunes étaient restés chez eux, la famille Delacour arriva vers la fin de la matinée en Portoloin et le reste des invités s'égrainaient aux fils des transplanages.

Sur le coup des sept heures Molly Weasley pria les invités de se diriger sous la tonnelle où se déroulerait l'union.

Le trio pris place vers le début des bancs prés des Jumeaux et de leurs cavalières qui n'étaient autre qu'Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet. En attendant que tout le monde se soit installé Harry discuta avec ses deux ex-coéquipières de Quidditch à Griffondor.

Hermione observait avec curiosité l'endroit ou se déroulerait le mariage et elle fut la première à voir entrer une femme d'un certain âge, vêtue d'une longue cape verte et portant différent pots et un livre plutôt épais.

La jeune fille demanda à Ron qui était- elle, et ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la prêtresse qui officierait durant le mariage.

En le regardant parler Hermione pris conscience de ce qui s'était passer le matin même.

Ron était devenu son petit ami, avec tout ce que cela impliquait les bons moments comme les mauvais, et la jeune fille senti un brin de panique l'envahir : et si ça capotait, si ça finissait mal, que ferrait-elle ?

Certes elle l'aimait depuis un bon moment mais qui peut prédire l'avenir.

Une voix la tira de ses pensées.

« -Hermione tu m'écoute pas, dit Ron avec amusement

-Si, si je t'écoute, répondit hâtivement Hermione »

Le jeune homme fit un sourire qui voulait clairement dire 'mais bien sur' avant de lui prendre la main, comme pour garder sa concentration avec elle.

« -A une époque tu m'aurait hurler dessus pour ce manque d'attention, dit la jeune fille

-A cette époque j'avais besoin de toujours attirer ton attention, répondit Ron du tact au tact

-Qu'est-ce qui a changer depuis ce temps là ? demanda Ginny qui venait de passer entre les rangs pour voir si tout le monde était installer. »

Le jeune couple piqua un fard sans nom, ce qui valut toutes les réponses de l'Univers.

Ginny poussât un cri étranglé, la faisant ressembler à Lavande et Parvati en cour de divination, mais surtout attirant l'attention d'un bon nombre d'invité dans un rayon de trois mètres.

Ron lui jeta un regard d'avertissement, qui ne calma pas le moins du monde sa sœur.

Hermione décida d'essayer la diplomatie avant que la Gazette du Sorcier soit au courant de leur idylle naissante.

« - Ginny, heu comment dire, on voudrait garder ça secret pendant le temps de la cérémonie et de la journée. C'est la journée de Bill et Fleur imagine l'état de ta mère si elle apprend pour …nous.

La rouquine regarda Hermione d'un air soupçonneux puis acquiesça mais ajouta à voix basse un 'je veux tout les détails' qui scandalisa Ron. Sa nouvelle petite amie fit signe que 'oui' avant de reporter son attention sur la prêtresse qui délimitait une zone avec une poudre argentée. Ginny fit demi-tour et reparti vers la sortie annoncer à sa mère que tout le monde était assis.

« -Tu vas pas lui dire, hein ? dit Ron d'une voix anxieuse

-Bien sûr que non je me cantonnerais aux grandes lignes.

Cette phrase n'eut pas l'air de rassurer le rouquin pour autant.

-Aux très, très grandes lignes, fait moi confiance, précisât Hermione »

Ron allait répondre quelque chose lorsque le silence ce fit annonçant l'arrivée des mariés.

Bill entra en premier suivit de prés par Charlie. L'aîné des Weasley semblait se porter mieux que jamais, ses cicatrices paraissaient moins marquées et avaient pris une couleur argentée, rendant à son visage un peu de beauté.

Arriver auprès de la prêtresse, les deux frères s'arrêtèrent devant le cercle. Quelques instants plus tard ce fut au tour de Fleur, Gabrielle et Ginny de faire leur entrée et de se placer prés du cercle.

« -Que les promis s'avancent, suivit de leurs tiers, dit la prêtresse d'une voix claire.

Bill entra avec Fleur dans le cercle suivit de Charlie, Gabrielle et Ginny. La prêtresse se posta face aux futurs mariés dans le cercle, qui produisit un crachotement puis des étincelles avant de redevenir calme.

« L'union nécessite un peu de vous, un peu de sang et de magie, la magie et ici représentée par le cercle de protection dans lequel nous sommes, une mèche de vos cheveux sera un don de vous fait à l'autre, et pour finir votre sang et celui de vos tiers scellera vôtre union aux yeux du monde. »

La prêtresse extirpa du fond de sa cape un bol en or et une dague effilée quelle tendis à Bill, celui-ci coupa un bout de cheveux derrière son oreille et donna la dague et ses cheveux à la prêtresse qui répéta l'opération auprès de Fleur.

Les mèches furent placées dans le bol avec une poudre bleue qui créa une volute de fumée en dissolvant les cheveux. La dague fut tendue à Charlie qui s'entailla la paume pour verser de son sang dans le bol, les quatre autres firent de même. Aussitôt le sang verser la plaie se refermait sans laisser de trace.

« Je vais verser le contenu de la coupe sur le cercle de protection, et les futurs époux pourront prononcer leurs vœux. »

La prêtresse se penchât et versa le liquide violet présent sur le cercle argenté qui les entourait. Une détonation se fit entendre lorsque les deux composants entèrent en contact, puis le cercle sembla s'évaporer mais créa un dôme opaque qui enferma les six personnes.

Au bout de quelques minutes le voûte disparut et sembla s'infiltrer dans les corps de Bill et Fleur, pour finir une bague de la même couleur argenté que le cercle pris place sur la main des deux époux.

« Aux yeux du monde et de la magie je vous déclare uni, termina la prêtresse avant de sortir du cercle. »

Fleur se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa tendrement.

§§§§§§§§§§

La fête battait son plein malgré l'absence de Bill et Fleur partis tout deux en lune de miel.

Molly Weasley avait compris que Ron et Hermione formait un couple lorsqu'elle les avait vu danser ensemble, depuis elle souriait d'un air absent. Et elle n'était pas la seule la nuit qui s'était étendue depuis quelques heures avait apporter en plus des odeurs nocturnes une joie contagieuse. La seule personne qui ne partageait pas cette joie était Ginny, elle s'avait que le lendemain ou le surlendemain le garçon avec lequel elle dansait partirait emmenant avec lui deux des personnes qui comptent le plus pour elle.

Ces pensées se bousculaient à tel point que lorsque la chanson fut finie elle décidât de quitter Harry pour aller respirer loin de la fête.

Le brun la regarda s'éloigner le cœur serré, il baissa la tête et rejoint la chaise ou il avait dîné. Quelques instants plus tard une paire d'escarpins entra dans son champ de vision et il reconnut les chaussures de sa meilleure amie. Il releva la tête et lui fit un sourire timide.

« -Ou est Ron ? demanda-t-il

-Parti chercher à boire, et toi ou est Ginny ?

-Partie prendre l'air, répondit Harry en effectuant un geste évasif vers le bois proche de la tonnelle. Elle a du mal à nous voir partir je pense.

- C'est normal. Reste là je vais aller lui parler. Dit à Ron que je reviens. »

Hermione n'eut pas à chercher Ginny très longtemps car elle se tenait sous l'arbre ou elles avaient discuté la veille. S'approchant en silence elle entendit la jeune fille sangloter.

« -Ginny, dit Hermione la gorge nouée

- Je ne veux pas, répondit elle la voix chargée de sanglots. Je ne veux pas vous voir partir, je ne veux pas qu'Harry aille essayer de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui, je veux une vie tranquille ou le plus gros problème serait de savoir ce que je vais mettre le matin.

Hermione poussât un soupir.

- Ginny on veut tous ça, mais Voldemort ne nous laisse pas le choix. Je ne veux pas le voir gagner sans avoir essayer de l'arrêter.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de soupirer.

- Je me comporte comme une gamine égoïste, c'est vous qui allez tout risquer et c'est moi qui me plain de pas être en paix dans mon monde.

- Non tu a été assez forte pour tout le monde ces deux dernières année tu as bien le droit de craquer, la rassura Hermione.

Ginny lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Merci de… commençât elle

Un mouvement dans les buissons près d'elles coupa nette sa phrase. Hermione retint sa respiration et glissa sa main dans un replis de sa robe ou était nicher sa baguette. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'expression d'horreur de son amie avant de s'effondrer sous le poids d'un corps. Une fois à terre, Hermione poussât un cri quand elle sentit des griffes lacérer son dos tellement profond qu'une vague de sang se répandit dans ses poumons. Le poids parti et une forme corpulente entra dans son champ de vision.

'Un loup-garou' pensa Hermione

Le lycanthrope regardait Ginny avec un regard pénétrant, comme en cherchant le meilleur pour attaquer.

Hermione extirpa sa baguette de sous son corps et essaya de lancer un sort mais le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche fut un abominable gargouillis à cause du sang dans ses poumons. Elle tenta de lancer un sortilège informulé mais son cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

Le loup-garou passât à l'attaque et se rua sur Ginny qui réussi à l'esquiver, mais la vision d'Hermione ensanglantée conjugué à sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur eurent raison de cet exploit car elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe. Une vive douleur transperçât sa cheville puis tout son corps quelques seconde plus tard.

' Faites que je me soit casser la cheville, pitié' mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence que les crocs qui perforaient ses chaussure n'étaient autre que ceux du loup-garou.

Ce dernier lâchât la jambe ensanglanter de la jeune fille, elle ne sus jamais si elle avait rêvé mais à ce moment là il sembla sourire.

Derrière le loup Ginny apercevait le corps d'Hermione qui produisait une respiration sifflante.

'Elle vas mourir si on ne fait rien'

Ginny tenta de s'approcher du corps de sa meilleure amie mais le loup pris place entre elles deux à nouveau, comme par plaisir.

Quelque chose changeât dans le comportement du loup-garou, il semblât se tendre tout à coup et se mettre à écouter attentivement autour de lui.

Tout se passât en un éclair, une ombre tomba du chêne sous lequel était poster le loup, ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sous le poids et l'attaque de la personne qui avait sauté d'une branche.

Le corps du lycanthrope se convulsât reprenant peu à peu forme humaine, Ginny regardât d'un air hagard tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle sans vraiment comprendre. L'ombre s'était approcher d'Hermione et murmurait au dessus des plaies béantes de la jeune fille, qui semblait respirer mieux.

« -Qui êtes vous ? hurla Ginny

L'ombre tournât la tête vers elle révélant un visage de l'âge de Tonk environ avec d'incroyables yeux bleus qui n'étaient pas étranger à Ginny.

-Tout va bien Ginny, répondit une autre voix

Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva face à face avec Olivier Dubois son ancien capitaine de Quidditch à Griffondor.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, ok

- Qui me dis que tu es Olivier ? crachat la jeune fille d'un air défiant.

- Rien, répondit la jeune fille, mais faudra que tu fasse avec sinon ton amie va mourir et vite.

- Je m'encharge, continua Olivier

- Bien enfermez-vous on viendra vous chercher et essaye de la soigner, dit la fille d'un air autoritaire. »

Elle rejoint une autre silhouette qui était restée en retrait comme pour faire le guet.

« - Bien accroche toi à moi, dit Olivier

Ginny n'en fit rien.

-Ginerva, ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte, gronda le jeune homme »

Pour l'avoir vu faire sa des dizaines de fois contre les Jumeaux elle sus que c'était vraiment Olivier.

Il les fit transplaner tout trois dans la salle de bain du Terrier.

Réponses aux reviews :

SyCca : merci et j'espère que le début de ce chapitre te plait (la fin est plus… sombre diront nous) Ron s'est bouger même si c'était inconscient lol.

Marilou lupin : merci et la suite arrive peu à peu en fait j'ai déjà la fin ce qui ne m'aide pas beaucoup car il faut écrire tout le milieu. Pour ce qui se passe sous les tentes rien de palpitant car je n'aurait plus rien à raconter après lol. Pour ton conseil merci parce que j en savait rien j'ai changer je pense faut voir si je me suis pas planter maintenant.

Emmi la beletinette : la suite arrive !


	6. Chapter 6

« Je vais aller lui parler ne t'en fait pas » , déclara Hermione. Elle se retourna et s'éloigna à la suite de Ginny. Ron la regarda partir en soupirant et son meilleur ami lui fit écho. Pour éviter de penser à sa meilleure amie, et un peu plus depuis quelques temps, il se mit à observer les invités de Bill et Fleur, malgré que beaucoup était parti a cause de l'heure il en restait au moins quarante. Dans un coin on parlait fort et vite en français devant le groupe il fit passer, en dansant lentement, ses parents; un peu plus loin il voyait les Jumeaux discuter à voix basse d'un air conspirateur. Plutôt que chercher de quoi il pouvait bien parler en le regardant avec insistance son attention se reporta sur ses parents, il voyait sa mère la tête posée sur le torse de son mari avec une impression de contenant absolue comme si rien ne pouvait être mieux que cet instant.

Mais une voix grave et rauque retentie prenant la place de la douce musique choisie par Fleur: « Désolé d'interrompre ce moment de bonheur mais certains d'entre nous doivent continuer de travailler. »

Harry fut d'un bond sur ses pieds, Ron quand lui avait sortit sa baguette et elle été pointée en direction d'une ombre appuyée négligemment contre un pilier de la tonnelle. La silhouette se dirigeât vers la flaque de lumière diffuser par les lampions sous l'abris. Ron retint son souffle quand il reconnut Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix.

D'un seul mouvement cinquante baguettes se levèrent en direction du Mangemort, qui se mit à ricaner sinistrement: « vous pensez donc que suis venu seul? »

A peine avait-il achever sa phrase que, par groupes de deux ou trois, des Mangemorts sortirent du bois bordant le Terrier . Au fur et à mesure que les ennemis se rassemblaient les autres reculaient hors de la tonnelle pour avoir plus de place pour bouger. Les Mangemorts en firent autant, si bien qu'à la fin les deux groupes étaient au milieu du jardin. Lorsque plus aucun n'apparut il devait être, à la grande horreur de Ron presque un centaine. Il sentit Harry se tendre à ses côtés, quand lui-même remarqua le nombre d'ennemis. Malgré tout aucun des Weasley ni aucun membres de l'Ordre n'avait baisser sa baguette; ils avaient plutôt l'air de vouloir en découdre.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis… commençât-il; ah non il manque Fenrir il a du tomber sur deux jeunes filles sur le chemin, terminât-il avec un sourire cruel.

C'était comme si tous le sang de Ron avait quitter son corps, il se sentit devenir faible rien qu'a la pensée d'Hermione ou Ginny mise en pièce par un loup-garou. Il entendit vaguement sa mère éclater en sanglot quelque part sur sa droite, et le murmure affoler qui traversa les membres de sa famille à cette annonce.

« Et se très cher Fenrir et tomber sur moi, ou plutôt c'est moi qui lui suis tomber dessus, déclara une voix forte avec un brin de désinvolture.

Les deux groupes se retournèrent vers les deux personnes qui venait d'arriver et se plaçaient entre les deux groupes, celle qui venait de parler était une jeune fille asse grande et mince mais la cape qu'elle portait ne laissait rien deviner d'autre; quand à l'autre c'était un homme grand et fin avec de long cheveux blonds argentés et des yeux chocolat. Les deux inconnus s'avancèrent au milieu des deux groupes et alors que la jeune fille restait face aux Mangemorts, l'homme se dirigeât vers leur groupe et plus particulièrement vers Charlie. A la grande stupeur de Ron aucun membres de sa famille ou de l'Ordre, même pas Fol œil n'esquissât un mouvement pour l'arrêter.

« Dame Yaëlle, que nous faut votre visite? Déclara Lestrange d'un ton plus tendu.

-J'ai été inviter contrairement à vous je pense, répondit du tac au tac la dénommée Yaëlle, il serait donc impoli de votre part de rester plus longtemps ici. Allez donc jouer les toutous auprès de votre maître et fichez nous la paix; finit-elle sur un ton agressif.

Un murmure de révolte parcouru le groupe de Mangemorts, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

Pendant ce temps là , l'homme qui l'accompagné avait ordonner à tout le monde de reculer vers le cercle qui avait unis Bill et Fleur. Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui demeurait très pâle mais qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. La nouvelle concernant Hermione et Ginny avait fait naître dans ses yeux un besoin de vengeance, qu'il comprenait très bien et qu'il soutenait. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, et il vit Charlie lui faire signe de reculer; mais la seule chose qu'il parvint à faire fut de faire un signe montrant que tout les deux voulaient se battre et, de prononcer le nom de sa meilleure amie et de sa sœur d'une cassée et étouffée par le chagrin.

« Elles s'en sortiront, elles sont avec Olivier Dubois, son frère vient de nous le dire, murmurât Charlie en pressant l'épaule de son jeune frère et en prenant le bras de Harry pour les entraîner à reculons vers le cercle.

« Mais comment? S'étonnât Harry

On ne sait pas il n'a pas put nous en dire plus, répondit Charlie »

Une petite vague de soulagement se propageât en lui, et il vit qu'il en été de même chez son meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent une voix profonde prononcer une incantation et le dôme qui avait unis Bill et Fleur s'étendit autour d'eux, les protégeât vraisemblablement des sorts les plus basiques.

« Maintenant on va voir comment elle s'en sort depuis le temps la gamine, dit Fol œil. »

« Tien on dirait que votre soutient vous abandonne, on se s'aide plus entre traîtres à leur sang? s'écriât un Mangemort sur la gauche de Lestrange.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour venir à bout de vous, répondit la jeune fille avec un petit rire. »

Un rire parcourut aussi les rangs de Mangemorts, jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible craquement suivit d'un cri de douleur retentisse et mette fin à leur hilarité.

Couvrant les gémissements du Mangemort elle ajoutât:

« Je n'ai eu besoin de personne, ni même de baguette pour vous casser les deux jambe n'est-ce pas? »

Sous le dôme de protection la stupeur était présente sur les visages: la performance magique était remarquable, mais par dessus tout le fait qu'elle ai visé à faire souffrir directement était pour beaucoup insupportable.

« Le fait d'être depuis peu orpheline ne vous rend pas plus aimable à ce que je vois, ricana Lestrange

- Pensez à vos genoux, Lestrange, il pourrait leur arriver malheur, crachat le jeune fille

- J'y pense, j'y pense; mais qu'aurait dit votre regretté aïeul sur les attaques sans somation

- S'il était là vous n'auriez jamais oser vous approcher aussi près d'ici, grâce à ses sorts en particulier

- Mais comme il est mort nous pouvons sans aucune crainte approcher de ce taudis

Si j'était vous je reverrais mes cours sur les sorts de protection et sur la magie des morts, Lestrange, ricana Yaëlle

Une ombre de doute passât sur le visage du Mangemort avant qu'il poursuive d'une voix égale:

- Et bien éclairez ma lanterne, je vous pris

- Lorsqu'un sorcier meurt la plus part des sortilèges qu'il a pratiquer disparaissent avec lui, sauf les sortilèges à caractère perpétuel, les malédictions et autres exceptions; expliqua la jeune fille, or les sortilèges pratiqués ici n'ont de vie que tant que le sorcier qui les a performé reste en vie. Mais quand le sorcier est puissant et/ ou mort depuis peu le sang d'un descendant peut les réactiver; termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait dit cela tout en tirant de son fourreau l'épée qu'elle portait à la ceinture, toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent l'arme être appliquer sur la paume gauche de la jeune fille. D'un geste Lestrange, tira sa baguette et lui lança un sort de Stupéfixion; mais au lieu de toucher la jeune fille en pleine poitrine le sort fut comme aspirer par la lame qu'elle tenait. Pas perturbée au-delà, elle regardât Lestrange qui lui paraissait paniquer. Elle s'entaillât la main et regardât le sang couler au bout de la lame tout en disant:

S'aviez-vous que toute la propriété des Weasley a été enchantée pour repousser hors de ses limites toutes personnes portant la marque noire? »

Un premier éclair parcouru le sol quand le sang entrât en contact avec lui , puis un deuxième et on put distinguer de savantes arabesques bleues se former sur l'herbe, lorsque le sang eu fini de couler de la lame un immense cercle avec dans son aire des formes et des symboles compliqué se dessinât. Au bout de quelques instant, une partie du groupe fut entourée d'une légère fumée, puis un crépitement de fit entendre quand ils furent projeter loin derrière les haies bordant le Terrier, qui se trouvait à plus de trente mètres de là ou était le plus proche.

« Wouhahou, ce fut tout ce que put dire Harry et Ron pensa qu'il avait bien raison.

En quelques secondes elle avait réussi à se débarrasser d'environ une trentaine de Mangemorts. Ils pouvaient voir au loin, certains se lever avec difficulté, car le vol plané qui les avait forcé à quitter le jardin; avait été violent.

Malgré tout il restait la plus grosse partie du groupe, qui s'avérait ne pas être marquer.

L'un d'entre eux se détacha des autres et vint se placer devant Yaëlle; il poussa la capuche qui lui cachait le visage.

« Isobel, que faite vous là? L'adage sans loi, ni maître n'est plus votre? Demanda le jeune fille d'une voix narquoise.

Un frisson parcourut les personnes présentes sous le dôme et Ron vit Harry lui lancer un regard interrogatif:

« C'est le vampire le plus redoutable que le monde connaisse, répondit le rouquin dans un murmure; dans certains pays il est aussi craint que Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Et Tu-Sais-Qui la mis à la tête de ses troupes de vampires, déclara le frère d'Olivier

-Sa change la donne, dit Charlie d'un ton révolté, qu'elle se débarrasse les Mangemorts passe encore, mais qu'elle affronte seule Isobel et ses vampires, c'est l'envoyer à la mort.

-Elle s'en sortira très bien crois moi, dit le blond à ses côtés »

Harry n'avait pas l'air de comprendre comment on pouvait craindre un vampire plus que certains partisans de Voldemort, mais la voix froide et sifflante du vampire attira leur attention.

« Il faut faire certains sacrifices pour mener à bien un cause, je pensait que tu aurait compris ça.

- S'associer à Voldemort n'aidera pas tes plans, il ne partage ni ses secrets ni son pouvoir; j'aurais penser que toi tu aurais compris ça: dit Yaëlle calmement.

-Nous verrons bien, répondit le vampire d'une vois égale, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes choix stratégiques.

- Si tu n'est pas là pour ça tu peux partir, dit la jeune fille

Isobel éclata d'un rire aigu, qui fit frissonner Ron jusqu'au plus profond de son être, et il n'était pas le seul.

-J'ai été envoyer avec l'ordre de tous vous tuer et d'emmener Potter avec nous et toi tu veux qu'on discute stratégie.

- Bon, j'aurais essayer de vous épargner un cuisante défaite mais si tu y tiens on va régler ça avec les anciennes règles, choisit ton représentant et je me bas contre lui, aucune régénération ou aucun soin ne peut être fait pendant le combat. Si je gagne vous partirez et je tuerais tous ceux qui ne voudrons pas se plier à cette règle et…

-Si c'est nous qui gagnons nous te ferrons prisonnière et nous appliquerons les règles sur tes compagnons, termina Isobel d'une voix calme

-Je suis pas sure qu'ils se laissent faire mais bon.

- Nous verrons, bien j'appelle Kross pour nous représenter. »

Une haute silhouette se détacha du groupe, mais au grand malheur de Ron elle n'était pas seulement haute mais aussi extrêmement imposante. Le vampire devait avoisiner les deux mètres vingt de haut et les cent quarante kilos.

« Je vois que tu as privilégier les muscles, dit Yaëlle d'une voix calme

-Je me dit qu s'il te tombe dessus il t'aplatira et on pourra exécuter nos ordres. »

La jeune fille détachât sa cape qu'elle fit tomber sur le sol, dévoilant une silhouette grande et mince, vêtue de bottes dans lesquelles était rentré un pantalon de cuir moulant et d'un corset noir fermé sur une chemise à jabot blanche entrouverte dévoilant ainsi une partie de sa gorge; on pouvait désormais voir ses cheveux qui étaient long et bouclés d'un noir de jais et son visage fin. Elle détachât aussi son épée, puis elle sortit un poignard d'une de ses bottes et sa baguette qui était attachée à son pantalon. Elle posât ses armes sur sa cape et se retourna pour faire face à Kross, qui même débarrasser de sa cape n'en paraissait pas moins imposant face à la jeune fille.

« Magie ancienne? Demanda Isobel d'une voix curieuse

- Pas vraiment je dirait plutôt full contact amélioré, répondit Yaëlle avec un sourire »

Tout le monde la regarda avec un air intriguer, mais Harry s'écriât:

« Elle n'as aucune chance au corps à corps!

-Tu sais ce que c'est le full machin? Demanda Mr Weasley

- Oui c'est un sport de combat moldu ou l'on se bat à main nu, continuât le brun d'un air sidéré

-Elle a dit qu'il serait amélioré , précisa la voix calme du frère d'Olivier; faite lui confiance elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

Les personnes présente sous le dôme reportèrent leur attention sur le combat qui allait bientôt commencer avec un air anxieux sur le visage.

Yaëlle s'approchât prudemment de son adversaire, et se mit en position légèrement sur la pointe des pieds; à peine eut-elle fini qu'il se jeta sur elle avec violence, mais avec une pirouette compliquée elle réussit néanmoins à l'éviter. Elle retomba avec douceur dans son dos et avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner; elle lui asséna un violent coup de coude entre les omoplates. Au lieu d'entendre un son mat, le coup produit un bruit métallique; et Kross s'étala sur le sol, la respiration difficile et sifflante.

Yaëlle s'éloignât de quelques pas de son adversaire, ce dernier mis peu de temps avant de se relever mais il restait courber; comme s'il avait plusieurs côtes de cassées ce qui était probablement le cas. Il tenta à nouveau de l'attaquer de face mais cette fois-ci la jeune fille se baissât tout en se décalant sur la gauche, et envoyât son pied tendu dans le genou de Kross avant de rouler plus loin évitant ainsi de recevoir le corps imposant qui venait de tomber déstabiliser par une jambe en moins.

Le vampire était désormais à quatre pattes au sol et ne paraissait pas pourvoir se relever, la jeune fille s'approchât sur le côté dans l'intention de lui balancer son pied dans la tête en mettant fin au combat, mais il fut plus rapide et attrapât sa jambe a quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il tira d'un coup sec sur le membre et la jeune fille s'étala au sol, perdant l'équilibre. Plus rapide qu'il n'y paraissait, le vampire abattit un poing sur la poitrine de Yaëlle et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, avec une toux rauque, signe que les poumons de la brune avait été touchés. Un ricanement parcourut les rangs de vampires tandis que l'Ordre retenait son souffle.

« Il faut aller se battre, l'aider, on peut pas la laisser, s'écriât George

- On ne peut rien faire c'est son combat, dès quelle annoncer que ça serait un ancien combat avec ses clauses elle a celé un pacte, qu'elle doit remplir jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux meure; répondit Charlie d'une voix brisée »

Avant que Kross n'ait put la frapper de nouveau la jeune fille lança le pied qui lui restait dans la tempe du vampire , le même son métallique se fit entendre quand son pied entrât en contact avec la tête du vampire. Ce dernière lâchât son emprise sur elle, et tomba sur le dos la boite crânienne déformée au niveau de sa tempe.

Yaëlle se relevât avec difficulté et titubât pour mettre de la distance entre eux, mais quelques chose se produisit. Le corps de Kross était entouré d'un halo jaune pâle, signe qu'il se régénérait.

« Il a perdu, il vient de bafouer mes règles; s'écria la jeune fille avant d'être prise d'un quinte de toux.

- Non il n'a pas perdu, puisque je n'ai pas accepter tes conditions; j'ai juste dit ce qui arriverai si nous gagnons; dit Isobel d'une voix amusée. »

Yaëlle plissât les yeux comme pour retracer la conversation qu'ils avaient eu et elle poussât un grognement de dépit quand elle réalisât qu'il avait raison.

Elle se retournât vers Kross qui était toujours sous le sort de régénération; elle marchât d'un pas difficile vers ses affaire et récupérât son épée et sa baguette.

A peine eut elle le temps de se retournée que le vampire était déjà à quelques mètres, elle murmurât quelque chose et sa baguette envoyât un éclair argenté en direction du vampire. Une sorte de petite lance en argent transperçât sa cuise droite et un autre son mollet gauche, avant que deux petite codes sorte des extrémités et s'enfoncent profondément dans le sol forçant Kross a tomber à genou. La lame qu'elle tenait dans son autre main s'enflammât et vint trancher net le cou du vampire. Le corps et la tête prirent feu séparément et se consumèrent, laissant dans l'air une odeur de chair brûlée.

« J'ai gagner vous devez partir, déclarât Yaëlle d'une voix faible

Isobel hochât la tête et fît signe au siens de partir.

« au plaisir de vous revoir Dame Yaëlle, dit-il d'une voix calme »

Il relevât son capuchon et fît demi-tour entraînant dans son sillage un partie du groupe.

« Nous ne partons pas, déclarât d'une voix forte un vampire

Isobel se retournât lentement vers son semblable et Yaëlle relevât la tête intriguer

- Nous ne partons pas, répétât le vampire; elle a dit qu'on pouvait refuser sa victoire et se battre. Alors on reste.

-Restez si vous le souhaitez, moi je préfère subir le courroux du maître que le sien, ceux qui veulent me suivre viennent les autres je leurs dit adieux »

Après une légère hésitation les trois quart du groupe suivirent Isobel qui allait vers le groupe de Mangemorts rester postés aux limites du terrain des Weasley.

« Elle est à moitié vaincu qu'est-ce qu'on risque, criât le vampire vers Isobel

-A moitié mais pas complètement, lui répondit il »

La douzaine de vampires restant se retournât vers Yaëlle, appuyée sur son épée le visage en sueur et maladif. Ils tentèrent de l'encercler, mais avant qu'ils aient put finir, elle s'effondrât et se mit à convulser.

Un murmure de panique parcourut le dôme et lorsque Fred suivit de George, Ron et Harry essayât de sortir pour aller l'aider une main le retint. Il se tournât pour voir Charlie un sourire au lèvres lui dire d'attendre, il le regardât comme s'il était devenu fou. Son frère jumeau poussât une exclamation en montrant le jeune fille à terre.

Sa silhouette formait un amas bizarre, son corps avait l'air de s'allonger et de devenir plis volumineux , deux bosses dans son dos se formèrent et dans un craquement une paire d'aile noire en sortirent. Son corps se recouvrit d'écaille noire et brillante et il se mit à grandir pour atteindre trois mètres de haut en environ cinq de long, le dragon qui venait de prendre la place de la jeune fille était d'un noir profond, ses ailes avaient l'air d'être en cuir épais, son corps massif était fin et paraissait agile; la seule chose qui restait de Yaëlle était les yeux du dragon d'un bleu limpide.

« Un Raven Ash Irish, murmura Charlie,

-Un dragon, dit Ron d'un air sidéré, un dragon! Oh merde alors!

Cela traduisait à peu près la pensée de tout ceux qui assistaient à la scène, mais les vampires désormais terrorisés qui étaient restés pour affronter la jeune fille reculèrent rapidement pour se regrouper un peu plus loin.

Le dragon leur fit face et se mit cracher du feu sur le groupe qui se consumât à la manière de Kross. Sa tête reptilienne se tournât vers le groupe resté de l'autre côté de la haie et elle vit que tous avait disparut. Poussant un soupir charger de souffre, le dragon fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le dôme qui venait de disparaître. Dans un 'pop' sonore le dragon se transforma en redevint Yaëlle, qui avança d'un pas incertain vers eux.

Charlie se porta à sa rencontre et l'étreint avec force avant de l'embrasser doucement sous le regard ahuri de ses plus jeunes frères.

« Vous en direz ce que vous voulez, mais moi sa m'étonne pas vraiment que sa copine soit une dragonne, dit Fred »


End file.
